DREC
by Katherine Moonhawk
Summary: Spoilers for S03 EP2. Random oneshot about the formation of the Dragon Riding Emrys Club- membership is free! Set in the future with suggested Arwen/Mergana. Please read!


**AN: **Hiya- this is a bit of a random oneshot inspired by a discussion with a very awesome writer called MaryandMerlin, and the bit in episode 2 where Merlin got to ride Kilgarrah.

Basically, it's set several years in the future- and is not really that much to do with the legend, but a lot to do with what I'd love to happen in the future of the story in the show.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Merlin, or even know Colin Morgan- to my infinite regret, however, I do own my own creations, ideas, and characters- so do not steal.

Having said that, membership to DREC is free to all who want to sign up- you can put it in your profile as long as you PM me and MaryandMerlin.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I officially call the first meeting of DREC to order."

A small boy, with bright blue green eyes and messy black hair clapped his hands loudly. Another boy, a little taller than the first, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, frowned.

"What's DREC?"

The first rolled his brilliant eyes. "The Dragon Riding Emrys Club- duh. Honest Alf- you're such a dollophead sometimes." The boy finished with a cheeky grin, and Alf flushed bright red.

"No I am not!" He made as if to tackle the raven haired child, who jumped back, laughing.

"I'm not a dollophead! Balinor! You are _so_ dead!" Bal ducked as Alfred swung a clumsy first. He stuck out his tongue at the other boy.

"Can't catch me!"

Alfred raised his eyebrows, swinging again. "You wanna bet?"

Bal grinned and nodded, looking around. "Yup."

Suddenly, with unnatural agility, Bal scaled the closest tree, jumping onto a nearby branch- his eyes momentarily flashing gold.

Alf tried and failed to climb up after him- unaided by magic. After failing miserably on his first three tries, the boy slumped down against the tree trunk, looking up to shout.

"It's not fair using magic Bal!"

Sitting down on the branch, the boy shouted back. "Yeah- well you're bigger than me. How else am I supposed to defend myself?"

Alf crossed his arms, going into a sulk, and with a sigh Bal slipped off the branch- hanging from his arms before he dropped to the ground, cushioning his fall with his magic.

"C'mon Alf- don't be mad… I'm sorry- you're not a dollophead, honest. Well, sometimes."

Alf bit his lip to try and keep from smiling, and turned his face away. Bal caught the look and grinned widely. "You can join my club?"

Frowning Alf looked to Bal. " Alright, but I still don't get it."

"Are you two having an argument- again?"

A slightly older girl came over. She had long straight black hair and clear blue eyes. Her face was naturally soft- and in spite of the criticism in her tone, both boys could tell she wasn't really angry. Balinor grinned.

"Hey Freya. Nah- we're talking about my new club- it's called DREC."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "What's DREC?"

Bal grinned, nudging Alf who, glad to be in on part of the secret, answered smugly. "The Dragon Riding Emrys Club. I thought of it myself."

Bal rolled his eyes but didn't contradict his friend. The boy was always trying to impress his sister. Freya's eyes went wide, as if she were younger than they were, and she smiled as widely as Bal. "Oh that's _so_ cool! Can I go get the others?"

Bal nodded whilst Alf sighed, leaning back against the tree and slumping into another sulk- though with far more grace than a few moments ago.

Excited, Freya ran down the path they were on the side of- which hugged the castle walls- before disappearing inside at the first gate. Alf frowned at his friend as the boy hummed excitedly.

"Why do we have to bring my sisters in? It's not fair!"

Bal raised his eyebrows. "Well- we shouldn't leave them out, right? It's not really fair…"

Alf grumbled something about annoying girls and big ears, but Bal knew secretly he got the point. Looking around and picking up a stick from under the tree- Bal grabbed Alf's shoulder.

"Come on- lets make a secret symbol for us and our club."

Alf frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why are we making this club anyway? It's not like it's the coolest thing Uncle ever did- and my Dad's done loads of cool stuff too."

Bal grinned and gestured the other boy closer. Alf leaned in and Bal whispered in his ear. "_Because_ no one except us knows about it- he told me last night. And remember- he doesn't always tell us the truth. Remember how he once said about Arthur falling in love with Lady Vivian?"

Alf scoffed and nodded, his eyes gaining a determined glint, and Bal held out his hand. "Ready for our first quest?"

"Our- you mean mine. You can tag along."

"Ha! Yeah right. If we're going to find a dragon, we're going to need magic."

"No- we're going to need a swordfighter."

Bal paused, considering. "We'll need both."

"Alright- deal."

They shook on it as Freya returned with two girls a year or so younger the Alf and Bal.

Alf grit his teeth. "Here comes trouble."

However, Bal was already grinning and running to greet one of the girl's- who had curly brown hair and clear blue eyes, as well as a scattering of freckles.

Laughing, the two embraced. "Hey Elaine!" Bal said, grinning from ear to ear.

Coming over reluctantly, Alf muttered in Bal's ear. "You so have a crush on my sister."

Rolling his eyes, Bal nudged Alf in the ribs. "Yeah yeah- don't act like you don't think you love Freya."

Alf went bright red and Bal winked, then he dropped Elaine's hand to hug the other girl- who was a little slighter than her sister with straight blonde hair and serious brown eyes. Bal's voice became a little gentler as he embraced this one, who was quite quiet by nature- though she was known for a stubborn resolve which was almost immovable.

"Hey Rosalin. You alright?"

Rosalin smiled hesitantly and nodded, smiling shyly, and Bal grinned back. Plopping down on the ground, Freya clapped her hands. "Alright then- what's DREC Bal?"

Freya was used to her brothers frequent plans- as magnificent in their scale as they were outlandish, so she didn't seem surprised when he coughed importantly and gestured for the others to sit down. Alf stood at the back- Rosalin knelt on the ground demurely- like the a lady, and Elaine flopped down next to Freya, poking her tongue out at Bal. Bal's grin widened to each of his slightly over sized ears, and he began importantly.

"DREC is the Dragon Riding Emrys Club. The other day, he said he rode an actual dragon. This club is to find out if he actually did- if he's going to do it again, and if-" Balinor paused for effect. "We can ride one!"

Elaine gasped, and even Rosalin looked excited. Alfred grinned and nodded at Bal, who nodded back. Freya squealed and clapped her hands- acting the youngest in spite of the fact she was the oldest.

"That's soooo cool Bal-ly!" Bal winced at his sister's nickname for him, and Elaine rolled her eyes in his direction as she jumped to her feet, grabbing his hand.

"Well- I think it's really cool too."

Balinor nodded, blushing a little- and for the first time showing a hint of slight awkwardness, almost acting shy. "Yeah?"

Elaine's grin widened. "Absolutely."

An adult walked up the path and Freya gasped, her eyes going gold as she faded from view. The man walking closer laughed.

"Frey- love, you know I can still see you."

There was a flash of gold where the girl had been and she melted back into existence.

"Aw come on Daddy- no fair!"

The man- tall with scruffy black hair and scruffier clothes- although they showed clear signs of being expensive, grinned and came over to his daughter- hugging her warmly.

"Alright- sorry Freya sweetie."

Freya giggled- and it suddenly became obvious why she was such a happy child. The man looked around, raising his eyebrows at the ragtag bunch of children before turning directly to his son.

"So Bal- what have you done this time?"

Balinor- who was almost identical to his father but for his blue green eyes, jumped indignantly.

"Why do you always assume it's me?"

The man laughed. "Because it normally is."

Bal folded his arms. "Uh-uh. Half the time it's Alf and you know it."

Alfred looked indignant and punched Bal in the shoulder, having come over. He and the man made as if to say something when Rosalin stood up and, standing next to Balinor, nodded solemnly.

"Bal's right. It's often Alfred who's the cause."

Alfred looked offended, Balinor looked shocked- and the man looked unwilling to contradict the little girl. Instead he nodded his head gracefully.

"Well, if you say so Rosie."

Rosalin nodded and bit her lip- swinging her arms and giving him a shy smile. "Hey Uncle M."

The man grinned and held out his arms, and she walked closer, hesitantly leaning in as he gently patted her back.

"What are you lot doing here? Have you been leading them astray love?"

A beautiful richly dressed woman with long dark wavy hair and brilliant blue green eyes wandered over- ignoring the grass stains creeping up the hem of her silk dress as she did.

The man looked affronted. "Why do you always assume it's me?"

The woman simply raised an elegant eyebrow and placed a slender hand on her waist. "You mean it isn't this time?"

Balinor shot his father a look, grinning and the man stuck his tongue out at the boy. The woman rolled her eyes- but she was smiling.

Elaine ran over to her, throwing her arms around the woman's waist. "Auntie!"

The woman embraced her whole heartedly and grinned at Balinor as she said. "Hey El- hows Balinor's little princess?"

Balinor made a face at his mother, even as his father turned to them.

"So tell me, what _were_ you doing?"

Elaine shook her head. "It's secret."

Freya laughed. "No- we can tell them. It's the first meeting of DREC- the Dragon Riding Emrys Club. But we can't tell you any more. Can we play just a bit longer?"

The man looked taken aback and his wife raised both eyebrows, before laughing lightly, reaching out and taking her daughter's hand. "Of course you can sweetheart- just come back soon, there's a banquet later, and I'm afraid we have to make you look presentable."

Freya looked affronted, and a little hurt. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Alf was quick to jump in- shyly taking her hand. "Nothing." His tone was adamant, though he blushed as he said it. She looked at him and then away, blushing too- but she didn't let go of his hand.

The woman sighed, tilting her head to the side. "You know I didn't mean it like that Frey- but I'm afraid you can't really go to a royal banquet covered in mud and grass stains. No matter how perfect we all know you are."

Freya giggled and nodded. "Kay Mum. See you later!"

The woman seemed to take that as her cue to leave and grabbed her husband's arm, tugging him away and leaving Balinor in deep conversation with the twins and Alfred acting unusually shy around their daughter.

X

As they walked, Morgana laughed, clutching Merlin's hand.

"The Dragon Riding Emrys Club?"

Merlin looked bewildered and shrugged. "I just told them about a time I rode Kilgarrah- honestly, I didn't think it was that impressive." He seemed perplexed by his children and Morgana laughed at the puzzlement on his features.

A voice called them and she looked up to see Guinevere and Arthur, arms linked- Gwen waving. Morgana waved back.

"You should be honoured- it's not often Bal thinks anyone's cool."

Merlin shook his head in mock exasperation, grinning a little anyway- his ears going red.

"Yeah, true. That boy… he's so much like you." It was said with an affectionate smile at his wife.

Morgana shrugged. "I think he's got bits of both of us."

They were getting closer now, and Gwen was walking to meet them. Morgana hurriedly pulled Merlin closer- whispering almost silently into his ear- her lips barely brushing his skin. Merlin shivered a little as she murmured.

"Maybe I'll join the club."

She leaned back, green blue eyes flashing as Gwen got closer, pulling her away to talk about dresses for the evening.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Merlin detected the innuendo in his wife's words, and his resulting blush didn't fade until evening fell.

Meanwhile, his and Arthur's children planned how to find a dragon- and peace reigned in Camelot.

* * *

So- hope you liked it, bit random I know, but I had fun- please do tell me your fave kid, and whether or not you want to join DREC- we're recruiting now!

Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed it,

Kat


End file.
